


Party

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [29]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Beetlejuice References, Costumes, Drinking, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gabriel has mommy issues, Halloween, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Stockholm, Multi, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), October, Party, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: With no date to a Halloween party at a club, Eve turns to her only other friend to go with her in a couple's costume.





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was actually written a while ago as a drabble for the continuation of my Ineffable Stockholm stuff, and it fit with the prompt, so yay. 
> 
> I apologize for not only my abuse of italics, but also the abuse of Beelzebub's buzzing

Gabriel had called a meeting on Halloween, of all days. _Didn’t he know how bloody busy Hell was?_ Nevertheless, Beelzebub went to their rendezvous. This time it was a cafe, even though neither of them ate or drank. 

“What in Heaven’s name happened to you?” Gabriel asked when ze walked up. 

Beelzebub looked down. Ze was wearing the ripped black jeans and a black jumper that Eve got Ze. “Erm, clothezzz?”

“From where?”

“None of your fucking buzzziness.” Ze sat down. “Can we make this quick?” 

“Yes. Sorry I called a meeting on such short notice but I’d like to bring up Armageddon again and_ blah blah blah..._” Beelzebub completely droned Gabriel out. It was what Ze did every other meeting, anyway. 

Ze felt a buzz in zir pocket and pulled out zir phone.

**Eve: Hey! :) Doing anything tonight?**

Beelzebub glanced up at Gabriel, who was still yapping about trying to destroy the world and have another war. 

**Beez: Not anything exciting. Currently listening to Gabriel and refraining from punching him. **

**Eve: Aw, well I’m proud of you!**

“Beelzebub! What are you smiling at?”

“_Hm?_ What? Nothing, dickhead!” Ze set zir phone on the table. “Are you done going _on and on _about an Armageddon that _izzzn’t_ going to happen anytime soon?”

“What do you mean? It _can_ happen, we just need to -“ 

“- No, Gabriel. It _izzzn’t_ going to happen. Not azzz long azzz there are a certain Angel and Demon on Earth who love humanity far too much.”

“Then we’ll just have to get rid of them for _good_ this time.”

“No! I, _er _-“ Ze looked around. “I mean, they’ve already shown uzzz how powerful they are...” A dead Crowley and Aziraphale meant hurting Eve, or worse. 

“What do you care about them...?”

Zir phone buzzed again and Ze snagged it off of the table before Gabriel could look at the screen. 

**Eve: So I was supposed to go to this Halloween party tonight at a club but he got called into work again. Emergency. He’s saving lives, I’m proud of him. But anyway, I’m left with a couple's costume and everyone else is busy. Wanna go with me? Sorry, it’s last minute. **

Beelzebub typed out a quick reply: **I guess I’ll see you tonight. **

Ze set it back on the table, waiting for Eve’s reply. She texted back almost immediately, and when it buzzed, Gabriel was quicker to grab it. 

**Eve: You’re the best! <3 I’ll see you tonight at 8**

“Who’s Eve? It’s not that _human girl_, is it? Are you talking to her? Are you... _friends_ with her?” Gabriel looked like Beelzebub just insulted the Almighty Herself. 

“Give me back the fucking phone, Gabriel!” Ze got up and grabbed Gabriel by his collar and yanked the phone out of his hand, but not before he could see the photo of them together on Beelzebub’s lockscreen, the one of Eve kissing Beelzebub’s cheek. “Even if I wazzz, I wouldn’t tell you!” Ze stormed out of the cafe with Gabriel hot on zir tail. 

“Beelzebub! Beelzebub, wait!”

“What?” Ze spun around; murder in zir eyes. 

Gabriel pulled Ze into an alleyway where they could have a more private conversation than on the sidewalk. “What are you doing with a human, Beelzebub?”

“What does it matter?”

“Do you love her?”

Beelzebub froze, unable to answer. 

“You do... Don’t you? You love a human girl... and the daughter of two traitors, nonetheless!” Gabriel looked disappointed. 

“She...”

“She _can’t_ love you, Beelzebub. You’re a demon and -“ 

“Shut up!” Ze shoved Gabriel away from ze. “You’re just - you’re just jealouzzz becauzzze I don’t love you! Becauzzze you’re too much of a coward with _Mommy Issues!_” With a snap of zir fingers, Ze was gone. And Gabriel was left in the alleyway confused and... _hurt_. 

Beez didn’t know if Ze wanted to scream or punch a wall first when ze appeared in Eve’s room, but at first sight of her, Ze didn’t even think about Gabriel. 

Instead, Ze asked, “What happened to your hair?”

Eve jumped in her seat at her vanity. “_Jesus_, Beez, it’s a wig!” She stood up; her face looked ghastly, but Beez at least knew that was only makeup. 

“Doezzzn’t look good on you.”

Eve rolled her eyes. “Gee, thanks. I’ll bet green hair isn’t gonna look so great on you, either.” Eve picked up the costume and tossed it at Beelzebub. 

Beelzebub put it on and looked in the mirror. “Oh, it’zzz that beetle from that movie!”

“Wow, _real_ specific there.” Eve came to stand next to Ze. “Beetlejuice and Lydia.”

“She didn’t wear that in the movie, though.”

“No, she didn’t. This is her outfit from the cartoon show they made afterward. Much more practical for where we’re going.” She helped adjust the wig on zir head. She was right, green didn’t suit Ze. 

“And where’zzz that?”

“Where” ended up being a bar in Seaford. Eve was mostly thankful Beez was a Demon because that meant that they could get there and back in just a snap, no designated driver or sketchy cab needed. 

“Are you sure he’zzz okay with you going out with someone that _izzzn’t_ him?” Beez asked at the bar, trying to talk over the loud music. 

“Yeah! He was the one who told me I should ask someone else, anyway! He thinks you’re a friend from Uni!” Eve answered and ordered four shots of tequila. 

“He just accepted that you have a friend named Beelzebub from school? I thought he wazzz _suppozzzed_ to be smart!” Beez really had to cut it back a bit on the buzzing in public in front of mortals.

Eve snorted. “No, of course not! I told him your name was Beezus!”

“I hate that even more!”

“Yeah, so do I!” She grinned. The bartender set the shots in front of them, along with four wedges of lime. 

“What are those?” Ze asked. 

“Shots! Here, you take one, swallow it in one go, and then suck on the lime.”

They took the first shot and Beez, not really used to alcohol, especially something strong like tequila, almost coughed it back up. 

“That was awful!” Ze yelled. 

“Yeah, I know!” Eve giggled. “But it works fast!”

The second went down much smoother, but the back of zir throat still burned. 

A random girl walked past the bar and yelled to them, “I love your costumes! You two are _so_ cute!”

“Thank you!” Eve beamed and took a possessive step closer to Beez and slinked her arm around zir waist. 

Ze clung to Eve’s side the entire night, or Eve clung to zir side; it was hard to tell. They each took another shot and then decided to share a cocktail with about five different types of liquor. 

Eve was even able to get Beez to dance with her for a few songs, holding each other close. Mostly because their heads were so fuzzy and the comfortable warmth from the alcohol, they couldn’t really stand up straight. They were a jumbled mess of giggles, hands clutching each other, and foreheads pressed together. Beelzebub wanted so desperately to close that small gap and kiss her. Ze missed her soft lips, and how she always tasted sweet, like honey. She tasted like honey everywhere… 

Eve was actually the one to close the gap, but her lips went past Beelzebub to say into zir ear, “You’re my best friend, you know that?” 

Beelzebub pulled back, baffled. Eve was smiling, her eyes reflecting the lights in the club and shimmering. _Surely, that couldn’t be true,_ Ze thought. _She must have friends. _

But, it _was_ true. Eve had Aziraphale and Crowley, but they were her parents. Anathema and Newt were her friends, but she didn’t see them often. Adam and The Them were friends, as well, but too far and too young. She had her boyfriend, but he was her best friend _and_ her boyfriend, so did it count? And his family, she considered her family, too. But Eve didn’t have somebody she could just call a friend. Even though she and Beelzebub had a history, they still spent time together, they still talked. Eve would consider that a friend. 

Eve pulled back, but not before placing a kiss on Beelzebub’s cheek. Ze was sure there would be a lipstick mark left, and Ze wasn’t sure Ze wanted to necessarily wash the mark off. 

It was very difficult, being drunk and miracling them both home. Beelzebub, who was slightly more sober than Eve, practically had to hold her up and then made sure that she stayed quiet inside the cottage. Ze managed to use the last bit of soberness Ze had to miracle them both out of their costumes and makeup and into pajamas. Eve didn’t waste any time plopping into bed. 

“Can I stay the night? ‘M too tired and drunk to go back to Hell.”

“Mhm,” Eve scooted over so Beez had enough room, but as soon as Ze lied down, her head was on zir chest and their legs tangled. 

“I might actually sleep…” Beez closed zir eyes and brought zir hand up to gently grasp Eve’s hand on zir chest. Ze rested zir cheek against the top of Eve’s head. 

“Goodnight, Beez…”

“G’night.”

“I love you…” Eve’s voice sounded so soft, Beelzebub barely could hear it. 

“Evelyn… _Eve?_” She didn’t budge. She had fallen fast asleep.

Beelzebub took a deep breath; not that Ze needed to take deep breaths, but sometimes it felt nice. Ze could get used to this: seeing Eve whenever and spending time with her because they were friends. At that point, all that mattered was keeping her in zir life. 

**Author's Note:**

> In the meantime, come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1
> 
> Also, follow Eve on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IneffableJew)!


End file.
